The Prophecy of the Ten
by macktri123
Summary: One of the few fanfics that does NOT make Dipper and Mabel not related. They are related. Not your average GF/PJ crossover. Please review. NO flames!
1. Chapter 1

**First Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus story. First Gravity Falls story. First Gravity Falls/Percy Jackson crossover. This story has a lot of firsts. Btw this story has Percabeth, Stan Twin Theory, and all things canonical to both storylines, like JasonxPiper. **

_Chapter 1- Demigods and Triplets!_

Dipper POV

Did I just see what I think I saw? I think I just saw a Cyclops. And its coming towards Mabel, Stan, and I. And it has a club. Darn it!

"Kids! Run!" Grunkle Stan yells.

"Mabel, hurry!" I yell to my sister, who is knitting a sweater. I grab the Journal and run. I run into the woods surrounding the Shack and Grunkle Stan quickly follows us.

"Here, take this note and give it to Soos. He'll take you where you'll be safe. And where you'll learn some 'family history,'" he says. "Now, GO!" Mabel and I stand for a moment. She's going to miss her sleepover with Candy and Grenda, and I'll miss my only chance to dance with Wendy.

"No! We have too much we'll lose!" Mabel and I yell at the same time. Weird. Stan picks Mabel and I up and we both struggle to get free. He runs to Soos' grandma's house and hands us the note.

"Go! Now!" Stan says.

"But why!" Mabel says.

"Uhhhhh! Fine! I'm a son of Hades. And your not twins, your triplets! You're a son and daughters of Athena! Now GO!"

Mabel POV

What-for-the-Who-Now!? Aren't Hades and Athena gods from the Greek Mythology thingy we talked about last year? And how can I be related to the goddess of wisdom? I'm so confused…

Dipper POV

What! Stan's related to the god of Death! How the heck does that work! And I'm related to the goddess of wisdom! WTF! And I have ANOTHER sister. Well I might as well listen to Stan…..

? POV

Chiron walked into my cabin, which I dubbed "The Mystery Cabin!"

"Welcome to The Mystery Cabin!" I yell.

He says two words. "Its time."

At first I'm confused but then the fogginess clears and I realize. I'm meeting my sister and brother today. But The Prophecy of Ten stars. Today.

**Cliffhanger! I'm SO exited. I am Having a contest on what to name Dipper and Mabel's sister. Comment or PM me about this story and I will put all the names into a hat and choose randomly. If it fits the character, I will use it as her name. Btw, Aphrodite is also in the Pines Family tree. I don't know where, But its there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, since you did not submit any names LIKE I POLITELY ASKED YOU TO, I have decided to name my OC Macie, which means "weapon" or "Gift of The Lord." Thought it would fit the character... Anyway, ENJOY! (In a Lazy Suzan voice)**

Macie's POV

Chiron tries to guide me over to the camp chariot, but I have another idea. I grab his hand and pull him to the "garden" behind my cabin. I push a button that I hid in the dot of the only Question Mark on the cabin, and a small chariot comes out of a platform in the ground. It has a Shooting Star and a Pine Tree on it, to represent Matthew and Mabel. I even put a sign that says "NO TRIANGLE GUY ALLOWED!" more for my own sake than anyone else's. He's been haunting me in my dreams for weeks. What makes it even more scary was when Chiron showed me The Wheel and The Prophecy of The Ten. The Triangle Guy told me the wheel was wrong. There were different symbols on it. From what I understand, only Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, Glasses, Fez, and Ice were correct. Star, Hand, Bleeding Heart, and Llama, aren't even on the wheel. Just on Fiddleford's version. If the dreams don't stop soon, I won't be able to keep it a secret.

"Where did you find out about a 'Triangle Guy?"' Chiron asked. I can't spill the beans about the dreams. They are not normal demigod dreams. Not at all.

"It was on The Wheel," I simply reply. I run over to the Iris cabin and ask Butch to get some pegasi to mount to the Mystery Chariot. Butch leads over two pegasi, they each have black wings, tails, and manes, and are golden yellow everywhere else. There eyes have no color. They look exactly like the Triangle Guy. I stifle a scream. Chiron notices my fear and stares at me suspiciously, before shrugging and saying, "Let's go." As we're flying there, I think about meeting my brother and sister, but I have a feeling of fear as we get closer and closer.

Dippers POV

Stan got a phone call. On a cell phone. That we didn't even know he has. Just more Gravity Falls weirdness.

"Your coming? Great! We have a Cyclops attacking us. What! Stanley! Um-Um... He's fine... What! You want me to give them their weapons! Now! Fine... Bye!" and Stan shuts the phone.

"Dipper! Mabel! Take these!" Stan yells, as he throws two small objects at us. One's a pen, that says "Dipper" on it, and the others and a beret and paintbrush that say "Mabel"

"Grunkle Stan, these are normal things! How can this help us!" I yell.

"Uncap the pen, Dipper. Mabel, put on the beret and snap the paintbrush. Do it, NOW!" Stan yells. I uncap the pen and it becomes a sword that seems to be made of a exactly 50/50 mix of silver and gold. It also has a lapis lazuli pine tree on the hilt. Inscribed in the length of the blade, it says _Abietes Gladio. _Also, my hat becomes a helmet, the same color as the sword and also has a pine tree on it in the same spot as my hat. Wow.

Mabel's POV

Oh my god. Dipper just became like an awesome warrior. Well, might as well try mine out. I put on the beret and break the paintbrush. The paintbrush becomes a double bladed dagger that looks made out of the same material as Dipper's. It also has writing on it. Mine says _Edea ferro gemina_, and its written on the length on the upper blade. I'm also wearing a light sweater that is the same color as the sword, has a golden shooting star on it, and a light helmet. They look like they might protect me. "Oh la la," I say, as Dipper stares, amazed, at his reflection from his sword.

While we were busy BEING AMAZED, Stan must have pulled out a black sword. Dipper seemed to have noticed it too, because he asked, "What the heck is that!?"

"Its Stygian Iron. Now HELP!" Stan screams back. Dipper and I run up behind the Cyclops and Start swinging our swords.

"WA PA CHOW BA CHOW!" I yell.

Suddenly a wooden flying chariot, driven by pegasi, comes down out of the clouds and distracts the Cyclops. Stan leaps up and kills the Cyclops, which dissolves into golden dust. We WON! YES!

**Hey guys. I promise next time there will be a fight. You can say, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! **

**Ha ha... #StanQuote! **


End file.
